The Queen Of South Street
by Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit
Summary: She was known as the Queen of South Street. She was the best. And then she was caught.


Yeah, new story. Woo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the cars mentioned in this story. I only own Rayne and any other of my own characters I decide to use.  
Disclaimer for Dummies: I no own; you no sue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was known as the Queen of South Street. I was the best. The Boss was lucky he had me. But I'll never forget the night it all went wrong.

I was the Queen of South Street and I was caught, dammit.

It was a Ford Saleen S7, champagne colored, absolutely gorgeous. Boss wanted it for the shop. I wanted it for something else...Street-kid vengeance is what Ray called it. The ass that owned the Saleen was the same ass who had thrown me over to the cops when he caught me flicking through his bags at the grocery store. I was only thirteen back then, and starving. I was just hunting around for something to eat, you know? A girl's gotta eat to survive. Well, I'm seventeen now and I still haven't forgotten who he is, or where he lived, for that matter.

Anyway, they didn't call me the Queen of South Street for nothing. Sixty-second hot-wiring was my specialty. I'd honed that little 'skill' in the past four years that I'd been working for the Boss. I could get into your car and be halfway down the street before you knew that it was gone. I worked for a chop shop on South Street. Roughest street in town, roughest chop shop around. I was the best and I'm not sugar-coating or exaggerating. I was better than most of the guys that had been working South Street for more years than I had been alive.

But that night, something went wrong. Way wrong. Ray Kon, my best friend, my accomplice, my guardian angel, was at the end of the drive, watching for cops...We never thought to watch the house...

I stood, knelt rather, by the car as I watched as Ray's black hair, which was pulled back into a long ponytail, bobbed down the driveway.

I knew he could see me, since half my hair was dyed with 'Very Cherry-Red' hair dye. The other half was jet black. I had never been good with dye and stuff like that, so Mariah had done it for me. I'd told her to do all of my hair, but she gave me a double-toned hair cut with red on top and black on bottom, so I stuck out like a sore, cherry-red thumb. There was no way in hell a blind man could miss me.

I turned my attention back to the car as I waited for his signal, pulling a hairpin out of my hair. Hairpins were easy to pick locks with, or for me they were. Seconds later, the perfect imitation of a wolf's howl, Ray's signal, rang into the air and I went to work. The car's door was flung open in no time.

"Fifteen seconds. Score!" Ray hissed my time. It wasn't hissed loudly but I could still hear it. I grinned as I hoisted myself into the driver's seat of the car, leaning down under the steering column. I flipped my flashlight on and held it between my teeth, focusing it on the underside of the steering column. I snatched the cover off of the wires and began searching through them for the two that I needed. I found them and tugged at them until they came loose. Once they were off on one end and sitting in my hand, the car alarm went off.

Hissing out a quiet, "Fuck," to myself, I glanced down at the wires in my hand and quickly realized my mistake. I shoved the wrong wire back in with the others and tried to keep my breathing steady. I found the right wire and was about the start the car when I heard the sound of old, worn, tennis shoes slapping down the driveway, followed seconds later by sirens.

"Cops! Let's bail!" Ray was hovering over me as I threw myself out from under the steering column and grabbed my bag, lurching up and taking off across the yard. I could hear Ray following behind me, his shoes slapping against the grass as he ran. We skittered across the front yard as the owner of the car opened the door and began to yell at us. We reached the first fence and climbed over it with no problems, taking off into the bushes between the houses bathed in red and blue light as the cops drove the other way. Ray was cutting a path through the trees and most of them were whipping around behind him and catching me in the face and arms. My shirt got caught on one of the branches and I stopped short, trying to pull it off. Just as my shirt slipped off of the large thorn on the branch, Ray caught my arm, tugging me forward.

"Come on, Rayne. We don't have time for this kind of stuff. If I get caught again, Boss is gonna have my ass on a shish kabob stick." He hissed, jerking me harshly towards another fence. The dogs in the house started to bark and Ray hoisted himself over the fence. I stood anxiously on the other side, watching for lights from the house and cops on the streets and I heard Ray scrambling around on the other side of the fence for something to stand on. I heard him throw something onto the ground on the other side of the fence and I saw his black and lime green hair appear over the fence. He leaned over, offering me his hand as I saw the lights on the back porch of the house come on. He shook his hand at me as his hand turned to the figure that had stepped out onto the back porch and was waving his fist at us, "Rayne! We've done this tons of times! Get'cha head where it needs to be!" he hissed urgently as I reached up and grabbed his hand. I jumped and Ray pulled at the same time and managed to get my arms hooked over the fence.

I hauled more of myself over the fence as I heard the backdoor of the house behind us open and someone yell, "Where the hell d'you think you're going?"

"Come on, Rayne. We hafta go, now!" the urgent and alarmed look in Ray's eyes was like a spur in a horse's leg for me and I tried to haul myself the rest of the way over the fence. Suddenly, something closed around my ankle and pulled me back. I struggled with myself for a minute or so, with my arms only up to my elbows hooked over the fence now. Ray's eyes widened as my elbows fell and my hands attached themselves to the top of the fence.

"Run, you idiot." I yelled at him as my hold on the fence gave way and I was sent tumbling to the ground with a loud, ungraceful thud. I could tell Ray hesitated on the other side of the fence but I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding when I heard the thuds of his Chuck Taylor's against the concrete and grass of the yard and sidewalk on the other side as he ran as hard as he could.

"I'm guessing you're the one the police are looking for?" the old man muttered as he dug his hand into the back of my collar and hoisted me up to my feet. He kept his hand fisted in the collar of my shirt and hauled me to where the lights were still going off, reflecting off the champagne Ford Saleen. I stood, glaring at the police as the old geezer thrust me forward, "Is this what you're looking for?" he grunted and I could hear a smirk dripping from his tone. The policeman grabbed the side of my collar and drug me over to the owner of the Ford Saleen, who then stood nose-to-nose with me. I don't think he recognized me from four years earlier, as he just stood there glaring at me fiercely, as if he was trying to make the ground swallow me on the spot. The next thing I knew, the cop had me by the collar again and another was cuffing me and shoving me roughly into a cruiser.

1 Week Later

I stood in the courtroom, may hands cuffed in front of me and hanging down against my legs.

"Rayne Frost. Am I right?" the judge asked as he looked down at the file in his hand before peering over his bifocals at me. I nodded simply. The only thing I'd said since I'd been taken into custody about a week ago was my name and I had no intention of saying anything else. "It would seem that you have one foot in juvenile hall as it is, young lady. Once again you have managed to miraculously avoid it. A local landscaper has offered to take in you and five boys. You will serve your community service with him, helping his with his landscaping and such. You'll be staying with him; his house is just outside of Dallas. You'll wait in the next room while the other five boys are tried." the judge hit his gavel against the wooden block before one of the guards broke from the wall and grabbed me by the collar, hauling me into the next room. He forcefully sat me down and roughly unlocked the handcuffs, walking out with them and locking the door behind him.

I rested my head down on the table, going over everything in my head as I waited for the others to come in. There was a commotion on the other side of the door and I sat up as another youth was thrown into the room.

"Assholes!" he yelled at the door as his foot connected with the bottom of it. Wait, I know that voice...Tala? Sure enough, I was greeted with an unkempt mop of fire-red hair when I looked over in that direction.

"Chaos!" I yelled as I jumped up and walked over to him. Tala "Chaos" Ivanov was another of my generation that worked South Street. He had been one of the protégés last year then decided to branch out on his own. We sometimes paired up for jobs when Ray was busy and raced cars back to the shop.

"Rayne? I'm not believin' this! I heard the Queen of South Street got caught but I couldn't believe it." he laughed and walked over to me, commencing the handshake we'd first created when we'd met then he pulled me into a tight bear hug.

"Did anyone else get caught?" I asked curiously as I stepped back. Tala looked thoughtful before he finally answered.

"Yeah, Ray got caught...and three other kids. Two from our shop that were on their fifth or sixth car...and another kid that just got assigned to his mentor." Tala said as he tugged at the metal ring in his lip with his teeth, offering me a small grin. I returned the grin and sat back on the table, waiting for the other boys to be thrown in so we could hurry up and get this over with. I had much better things to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee. So, that was the new story.  
Now you get to Review. Seriously, get moving.  
REVIEW, NOW!  
Thank you.


End file.
